In recent years, there is a growing demand for a micro-scale system such as a lab-on-a-chip as the demand for diagnosis and synthesis using a small amount of materials increases. Techniques to isolate and control small amounts of material are particularly important in the medical, chemical, and biological fields.
A lab-on-a-chip refers to a laboratory on a chip or a laboratory in a chip, and it is used to make micro-channels of less than nanoliters on a substrate made mainly of glass, polymer resin or silicone, and it has been developed to carry out the existing experiment or research process quickly by moving a liquid sample of several nanometers through the microchannel.
Particle separation systems based on such lab-on-a-chip technology are being studied. Conventional particle separation systems, however, have complex structures and complex separation mechanisms, and have low separation accuracy.
In addition, the structure of particles separated by the particle separation system may be disturbed, resulting in loss of function after separation.